My Phoenix
by The Gray Ninja246
Summary: (Shouting...that's all I've been hearing for the past two hours...my ears hurt from it...I gave one last shuddering sob...I know what I have to do...) After a serious fight between them, she can't stay there any longer. Things might become worse, and more blood will be spilled. Just because of her... (Story is WAY better. Don't like, don't read, no flames.) Rated for safety.


**Hey everyone. How's it going?**

**Here is a one-shot about the whole Jay-Cole-Nya thing, so hope it's good.**

**I also need to say thanks to samuraifan282 for all her the suggestions. Thank you! :D**

**I don't own Ninjago**

**(Warning: The following story contains just a little bit of language, sadness, heartbreak, anger, blood, tears, and just a teensy drop of romance)**

* * *

(Nya's POV)

Shouting. That's all I've been hearing for the past two hours. It's making my ears hurt, and I've been doing my best to keep my hands busy, because they itch with the desire to wrap them around someone's (or two) throats and choke them.

"Honestly, how long are they going to be having at each other?" Lloyd whined from where he was lounging in a beanbag (green, naturally), reading a comic book. I sighed, because I frankly don't have any idea.

It was quiet for a few minutes after that (say for the yelling and screaming, of course), and then there was a loud noise and a bloodcurdling scream of pain. Kai, Zane, Lloyd, and I exchanged startled looks but then a painful thundering noise echoed around the _Bounty_. It was silent for a few seconds after that.

"Oh, crap," I said before springing to my feet and running down the hall to where the loud noises were coming from.

I kicked the door open, just in time to see Cole and Jay lunge for each other, their teeth bared in snarls, their eyes glowing with hatred and loathing for each other.

"What are you doing? Stop!" I screeched, horrified, but they were too caught up in their fight to pay any attention to me. I cringed as Jay threw a solid punch, catching Cole's nose and immediately blood began to stream down his face. Already infuriated, Cole became even more enraged, and he brought both feet up, hard, into Jay's stomach. Jay rolled to the side, wheezing, and he landed at my feet. Cole picked himself up off the ground, wiping blood off his face, his gaze hard and without pity. At my feet, Jay groaned before slowly standing up. The two stood still for a second to regain their breath, but before they could launch a fresh attack on each other, I dashed in between the two of them, saying in a quiet voice, "That's enough." If they were startled by my sudden appearance, they didn't show it.

"You need to choose, Nya," Cole snarled, spitting blood out of his mouth. I kept my gaze fixed on the floor, but I didn't need to look in their eyes to see them blazing with utter loathing for the other and the harsh, burning glare that they kept me pinned under.

"Me or _him_?" Jay spat out the last word, venom flooding his voice. Cole growled and hissed something under his breath. I knew I had to make a choice, but I had been banking on a decision for some time now. Taking a deep breath, I gave them my answer.

"Neither." My voice was soft and quiet, and I raised my head, looking at the shock and disbelief in Jay's dark sky blue eyes before looking in the opposite direction to Cole, who was gawking at me with his mouth open and an eyebrow raised.

"_What_ did you say?" His voice came out as a hoarse whisper. I straightened up.

"Neither," I repeated in a louder and stronger voice. "Cole, I only looked at you as a brother, nothing else, and Jay"-I turned my head to look at him-"you have just lost my faith and trust. You don't know how much of each I had placed in you, and now all that is shattered into a million pieces." My eyes began to sting and blur with hot tears that I felt coming, and I knew I had to get out of there. Not only out of the room, but out of the _Bounty_ as well.

I pushed Jay out of the way as I ran out of the bloody room and into the hallway. Now that no one could see them, I let the tears that had built up stream freely down my face.

I disappeared into my room, slamming my door shut and locking it, and I flung myself onto my bed, sobbing into my pillow.

* * *

For what felt like hours I lay there, sobbing and wailing softly into the soft material of my pillow. I didn't want to do what I did back there, but I knew I had to do it.

I gave one last shuddering sob, and then pulled myself together. I pushed myself up so that I was sitting, and I decided to start packing.

I pulled my suitcase out, opened it, and then began to throw all my stuff in there. Shirts, pants, tunics, undergarments, socks, toiletries, all that stuff. Even in all the years I've been here, I haven't gone out shopping a whole bunch (I only shop if absolutely necessary), so my suitcase was a little over three-fourths full.

I put on a jacket, grabbed my purse and suitcase, unlocked my door, and then snuck into the hallway. I didn't bother to leave a note, because I didn't have time for starters, and if they wanted me back, then they would have to search for me, and there no way was I going to leave a note telling them where I was.

I climbed down the chain as quietly as I could before running to where I knew I wouldn't be found. For a while, at least.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

I was so ticked off at Jay and Cole for putting my sister into this situation that I personally backhanded both of them across both their cheeks, despite the fact that they were already injured enough. I had also screamed a few things at them, and then Lloyd dumped a bucket of frigid ice water onto my head. But he knew that it was the only way to 'extinguish the fiery flames of my temper' as he put it as I had pinned him against the wall, demanding answers. That, for some reason, calmed me down, so I let him go and disappeared into the room so I could dry off and change. Once that was done, I decided to check on my sister.

"Nya?" I called softly through her closed door, "It's me, Kai." I half expected her to yell at me to go away or something like that, but nothing. I knocked three times and then waited some more. And still nothing. Deciding to take her wrath, I opened the door and poked my head into her room. But what I saw made me open the door all the way and stand in the doorway.

Her room, once originally decorated with red and gold things and phoenixes, was bare. Her dresser drawers and closet were empty, and her bed was unmade. Say for the messed up sheets, it was as if Nya had never been here. In just a half hour, her room went from elegant and sophisticated to bare and drab.

"Where is she?" Lloyd asked in a quiet, trembling voice. I jumped, but didn't turn around. I knew the others were there. Swallowing, I slowly took a few steps forward into my sister's former room, and then everyone behind me dispersed. Jay went over to her nightstand and picked something up; Cole went over to a wall where something was still hanging up; and Lloyd, Zane, and I just stood there. Jay's shoulders began to shake uncontrollably, and he buried his face in his hands.

"If anything," I said in a hoarse voice, "she's gone home."

* * *

(Nya's POV)

I unlocked the door and then stepped into the place I hadn't been in for three years. Dust was lying in a heavy blanket on everything in sight, and more was falling lightly in the air. I knew I had a lot of work to do, so I dropped my stuff outside 4 Weapons and then flung open the front doors. Fortunately for me, I had just purchased window cleaner, a few rolls of paper towels, and other cleaning supplies, so I was ready to go. I dropped my jacket (I wouldn't need it now), brushed my bangs out of my eyes, and began to work.

I worked the rest of the day, and by the time the sun was starting to go down, the windows had been washed and were now sparkling with a lovely reflection, the entire building aired out and dusted, the rugs, mattresses, sheets, and other stuff like that had been washed and dried, and I was tired.

Feeling pleased with myself, I stepped back to admire the work that I had accomplished in just one day for a few moments before going upstairs. I had just gotten to the kitchen before hearing something land right outside the store front. Going cautiously over to the window, I looked out, and a flurry of emotions ran through me when I saw the two people who were there. The first one I was okay with…the second one I didn't want to see in a long time. Unable to help myself, I scowled at Kai and Jay.

* * *

(Jay's POV)

"Nya!" Kai called, "I know you're there, so just come on down, and we won't bust the door down." A window opened, and Nya leaned out it.

"I'm okay with _you_ being here, Kai," she answered coolly, "but not _him_." She pointed a finger at me, and I wanted to duck behind Kai, but I made my feet stay where they were.

"Nya," I began, "I just-"

"_Don't_ talk, Jaidon Henry Walker!" she said fiercely, and I flinched at the use of my full name. Kai turned his head to stare at me, and I muttered out of the corner of my mouth, "I regret telling her that, and yes, that is my name. _Jay_ is just my nickname."

"Don't worry; my real name is Kaito," he answered in a mumble before calling out in a louder voice, "Come on, Nya! Jay _really_ needs to tell you something!"

"Not interested! Go away and don't come back until I send you an owl!" And then she turned her back on us, but didn't move from the window. Kai and I exchanged confused looks at the last part. What the heck did Nya mean by 'owl?'

"Nya, just give me a few minutes of your time," I begged, but she refused to turn around. I thought of something that would get her attention and then I added, "I'll give you the password so you can access all the files on my computer." She suddenly whirled around and leaned out the window.

"I'll be right down," she called sweetly before disappearing from the window.

"Password to your computer?" Kai echoed me. I shrugged.

"She wants to see all the blueprints that I downloaded onto there," I explained, "but I've been refusing to do so." The door swung open, and then I added in a much quieter voice, "For good reasons."

"Alright Jay, what is it that you have to tell me." Her ebony black eyes were hardened disks, and I swallowed.

"I'm going to go wander around," Kai blurted out, "Jay, you have five minutes and then we're leaving." He dashed around the corner, leaving me and her alone. I cleared my throat before beginning.

"Nya, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier today," I began, "Cole was asking for a fight, and I knew I shouldn't have given it to him, but he was saying things about us, and I couldn't let that go. All that yelling was over why you should like him instead of me, and vice versa. And then it just got a little more violent until we started fighting." I shifted my feet around, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Anyways, I just wanted to come here to say that I'm _extremely_ sorry for the way that I behaved, and-"

"It's okay," she interrupted me, "I shouldn't have run away, and I'm sorry too. Well, except for the part right before I left, but that's because that's fact. Anyways-"

"Would you two just hurry up and be a couple again?" Kai whined, "I can't _stand_ the thought of Cole dating my sister, even if _she_ can!" The hard light in Nya's eyes softened as a smile curled her lips upwards, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Do you want to become my phoenix again?" I asked, suddenly timid and shy.

"Well, first of all, as handsome as Cole might be, he's not my type of guy," Nya began slowly, "and second, I'd love to."

Kai came around the corner just as his sister and I locked lips. He made a hasty retreat back around the corner before adding under his breath, "You two deserve some privacy."

And underneath my lips, I could feel hers become a smile again.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, right?**

**Review, please, and _NO FLAMES_.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
